1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydroponic cultivation apparatus, and more particularly, to a hydroponic cultivation apparatus with detachable cultivation trays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, a hydroponic cultivation apparatus or a plant factory uses planar aqueducts, each separately mounted on a frame and stacked with one another for massive planting. A number of holed cultivation plates are placed on the aqueducts, while plants are placed in each hole one by one. Since the plants share common room in one aqueduct, each aqueduct is designed to have same and fixed area.
Such type of hydroponic cultivation apparatus, however, has at least the following drawbacks:                1. Since all the plants grow in the same aqueduct and share the same cultivation room, i.e., each aqueduct has one same water level, and due to the need of different depth of nutrient solution by each kind of plant, a conventional aqueduct should often provide excessive nutrient solution therein for all the plants and unnecessary waste of nutrient solution is always inevitable.        2. Limited by the size of the aqueduct itself, not so many different kinds of plants that are of different sizes can be flexibly planted in such an aqueduct with unified size and design. Limitation of usage of the space certainly leads to limitation of productivity.        3. Light board or light source of the same size and area as the whole area of each aqueduct is required when it comes to illuminating the plants as a sufficient coverage of each aqueduct. It is obvious an increase of cost of illumination construction and unnecessary power waste.        